The International Animal Society
by gabbysqueek
Summary: The countries of the world meet monthly and the creatures and companions have decided to do the same! Stories of traumatic experiences at the hands of foreign cultures and nations, unfortunate situations their masters have gotten themselves into, and other random stuff! Come, read and enjoy! R&R before you leave, and find a seat. The International Animal Society is about to Begin!


Hello there! I am _gabbysqueek_ and I have an idea for a new story! The creatures and companions of Hetalia have decided to hold a meeting of their own to discuss their masters and other such things! If you have any ideas for some animals to bring up or complain about, please don't be afraid to ask for it! This is just an introduction chapter but I have many ideas for some (hopefully) amusing plots to come. Please enjoy and tell me what you think! R&R! (Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters, and I apologize if this idea is already in use somewhere. It was not my intention to copy at all.)

The International Animal Society Can Now Convene

"Okay tough guys, get in your seats! The first monthly International Animal Society meeting is about to start!" With a loud squawk, Mr. Puffin flew once around the meeting room-alerting those below that the meeting was starting. The noise either startled or warned the chatting creatures towards their respective seats. A white polar bear carefully lumbered over to its seat, nearly tripping over the turtle doing the same thing. The white bird winked saucily at a fuming fish in a bowl before flapping over to the chirping yellow bird. A Chinese dragon curled protectively over a panda as a troll walked past, honestly caring less. Flying Mint Bunny and a bat floated next to each other, engrossed in conversation.

"Hurry up! We only have until the nations finish their meeting to conclude ours!" Mr. Puffin plopped down on his perch, nodding to the Koala Bear and sheep on either side of him politely. The rest of the animals filed to their seats hurriedly except the troll, whose tag named him Mr. Munch, who stood guard at the entrance. Glancing, the black and white bird looked every creature in the eye and received a nod in return. Satisfied, he cleared his throat and began the meeting.

"Alright, I don't wanna be in charge anymore than most of you so we will all be leaders here okay? Mr. Munch will not eat any of you unless you speak out of turn. You may state your turn by raising your paw, feather, wing, flipper or any other excuse for a hand. Is this understood?" After a slightly fearful glance at the leering troll, most of the creatures applauded their approval of the rules. A few animals raised their appropriate parts, eager to get the meeting started and on its way. However, one more thing needed to be accomplished before anything could actually be said. Introductions. With a snap of his right wing, Mr. Puffin drew all attention to him once more.

"Some of us may not know each other. Introduce yerself and what country you are representing. Also, make sure to thank the Magic Trio for allowing us freedom of speech for this meeting afterwards." Heads nodded in understanding and many creatures shrunk into their seats-either awfully shy or unwilling to introduce themselves in such mixed company. With a shrug, the puffin started his own introduction. "I'm Mr. Puffin and I represent my tough guy Iceland."

"Shaun the Sheep ((I'm so sorry xD)) and I represent Ireland."

"The awesome Gilbird, bringing Prussia back."

"Pierre, representing the Country of Love France."

"Hanatamago! I'll be representing Finland and Sweden today!"

"Call me Dragon Shu and this little panda is Panda, we represent China."

"Flying Mint Bunny for Mr. England. He sends his regards."

"Kumajirou from Cana…...I probably won't remember anything, sorry."

"I'm Hera the Cat, chosen diplomat from Greece."

"Poisson from Seychelles."

"I'm Tony, translating for Whale. America sent us to make more friends."

"Tortuga the Tortoise. Spain the Boss sent me!"

"Drac the Bat, representing Romania unwillingly."

"Munch, Norway wants me to keep order today."

"I'm Pochi, it is a deep pleasure of mine to represent Japan-san."

"Anubis the Jackal, Egypt says I need to become more modern."

"Fabu the Pony, Poland sent me here to become bros with you guys."

"Agnes, I'm Netherlands pet rabbit."

"Finally! I'm Ava the Koala, visiting for Australia!" The female koala finished her introduction with a cute smile and a glare, a strange facial expression to be sure. The ones who had introduced themselves nudged neighbors that hadn't bothered but quickly gave up when it became apparent that nothing more would be said. The chattering animals stopped and politely looked towards the front of the room, where Mr. Puffin was chatting with Mr. Munch loudly. A gentle shove from Shaun brought him back to his responsibilities and with an annoying sigh, he once again spoke.

"Alright, who would like to go first?"

The End of Prolouge

Thanks for reading thus far! Please tell me what you would like to see or have done! R&R before you disappear if you please.

~gabbysqueek~


End file.
